


The great spider threat of 2020

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Spiders, but hey I might as well, fear of spiders, not exactly good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: On a terrible spring morning, the different sides of Thomas's personality are confronted to the greatest danger they ever had to face. How will they survive the menace?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The great spider threat of 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La terrible menace arachnide de 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895107) by [Tori_Aoshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro). 



Patton was in the kitchen, humming as he usually did while baking cookies for that evening's movie night. A vulnerable target, distracted, perfect. Janus tightened his fist around the bloody knife Remus had created for him, a diabolical expression on his face.

He entered the kitchen as, hiding behind the counter, his partner in crime stuffed his entire hand inside his mouth to keep his laughter down.

Step by step tapping on the tiled floor, he sneaked up to the paternal side. Patton heard him, turned around… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And immediately screeched in terror in a high-pitch that went beyond any and all hopes he had.

At least, until his victim screamed: "SPIDER!"

Janus whirled around and found himself facing a black monstrosity with eight legs long like scimitars, oscillating in the air at the end of a barely visible silk thread.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He jumped back to go and find refuge with Patton, and in his panic, threw the knife at the spider. The knife bounced off the wall without touching the monster. In the living room, he heard another scream as Remus, as brave as them, took shelter under the table, hugging his morningstar.

"HELP!" Patton cried, holding Janus close.

"Don't you worry!" a voice exclaimed above the noise of boots running down the stairs. "Your knight in armor is here! Where's the dangeAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

In a few seconds, Roman was huddled up against his brother under the table, shaking like a leaf. Our hero.

The chorus of screaming, crying and calling for help eventually attracted Logan out of his room. The logical aspect walked down the stairs into the living room and examined the situation with a critical eye. Then, he raised an eyebrow, rubbed his temples with an exasperated face, and entered the kitchen.

"LOGAN, CAREFUL!" Patton screamed when he grazed the spider.

Logan didn't pay any attention to him. He walked to the coffee machine, made himself a cup and took a long sip before Patton and Janus's astounded eyes. He winced a little at the bitter taste, but nevertheless let out a long appeased sigh. He needed that if he was to survive this day. "Virgil," he said, very calmly. "Please come down from there, thank you."

Roman and Remus shyly came out from under the table, Patton and Janus slowly looked up. Virgil, stuck to the ceiling, gave them a peace sign and stuck out his tongue at them, swinging back and forth the plastic spider at the end of his string.

It was April 1st.


End file.
